


i'll send you to the end of the universe

by lovemenow



Category: AB6IX, MXM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, They both suck, also donghyun is a: pro at finger-sucking!, donghyun is the typical "i would suck his dick" guy, not really idefk who tops in this, power bottom donghyun?, youngmin's a filthy rich dickhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemenow/pseuds/lovemenow
Summary: for donghyun, youngmin spells trouble. but on second thought, youngmin is one pretty fucking hot guy.





	i'll send you to the end of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 9! and i don't think i properly fulfilled the criteria but... please don't deny that we all came here for the smut. haven't written anything like this in YEARS so this was pretty half-assed, other than that all is good hehe <3 talk to me on twt @flirtwoong! kudos and comments are very very much appreciated, as always <3
> 
> muahhh  
> lovemenow x

Kim Donghyun never really felt like committing into relationships. He's more of a...  _casual sex_ kind of person. Like having the goo-goo-ga-ga eyes for ten boys at once kind of person, then announcing it to his group of friends that he'd suck every single one of their dicks and doing nothing more because feelings suck. And then laughing it off.  _Because feelings suck_. And also because one night stands are the only way to go.

 

"Excuse me, sir? This is for you," Donghyun barely hears the bartender's voice against the music playing in the club. He looks up from his phone in confusion, knowing pretty damn well he didn't order anything. He points to himself and frowns, earning himself a nod from the girl. She cocks her head to her right. "From that man over there. Three seats down."

 

Donghyun blinks, not really knowing what is it that bubbles up in his heart. He steals a glance at the said man three seats down, and he almost chokes on the drink he's been offered —— that's one hell of a back. The man is lean, with dark hair and broad shoulders, clad in merely a white t-shirt, a denim jacket and black jeans. Donghyun squints, noticing the piercings on his ears. With a side profile so attractive already, he won't even bargain for anything else. The said man turns in his direction and their eyes meet for a split second, causing Donghyun to look back down to his phone, pretending he hadn't been staring for at least two minutes.

 

He doesn't know why his face looks so familiar.

 

"Name's Youngmin," the voice makes him jump. And confirms his suspicion. And makes him want to bury himself alive and flunk himself off of the face of the Earth. Nope. This can't be happening right now —— not when he's getting so flustered at the thought of someone buying him a drink. Im Youngmin  _can't_ be the one who did this. Please.  _Anyone_ but Im Youngmin.

 

No, let him explain. Im Youngmin is potentially the hottest... richest... biggest dickhead on campus. Bonus points for being hot and rich. Other than that, he's the biggest dickhead (with a rumoured even bigger dick...). And it gets Donghyun all stuttery and nervous because Youngmin had officially came in first in his list of  _Men I Would Let Fuck Me and I Would Say "Thank You Daddy"_ after the elder man stripped at the frat party last week. Ridiculous. Donghyun wishes this whole situation is one of his messy dreams that come with sleeping at six in the morning. Unfortunately for him, it's not.

 

Donghyun is a bad actor. But he blinks innocently at Youngmin anyway, batting his lashes and swiping his tongue over his lips. Suddenly his throat feels dry. "Donghyun," he tells him with a rather small smile. He silently hopes Youngmin is too busy as a _social butterfly_ to know that he's from the same college, and luckily for him, Youngmin doesn't question further. Instead he purses his mouth into a line, wetting his lips and propping his elbow on the bar before he leans closer and asks Donghyun if he's alone.

 

"And so what if I am?" Donghyun tries him.

 

Youngmin chuckles lightly, running a hand through his hair and looking up at the younger through his lashes. The glint in his eyes can't be missed. He simply dismisses Donghyun's bold answer and downs the remaining of his own drink.

 

"Do you dance?"

 

"Never really tried."

 

Youngmin holds out his hand, which Donghyun willingly takes after finishing the drink. The pair is headed towards the dance floor, and Donghyun barely makes out Tinashe playing in the background. Maybe it's just the alcohol, but he can't seem to figure out what's making him so dizzy —— the loud music ringing incessantly in his ears, or the feeling of Youngmin's hand wrapped around his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Several drinks later, and probably two to three hours later along with really bad pick-up lines (which made Donghyun giggle and hide his face behind his hands like a teenage high-schooler, nonetheless), the both of them are more tipsy off messy kisses instead of the alcohol. Youngmin's soft, plump lips are addicting, gently coaxing Donghyun's mouth open, his fingertips lightly grazing against his denim-clad thigh and causing goosebumps to form on his forearms.

 

It slightly takes him aback when Youngmin glides his tongue across his bottom lip, the grip on his waist getting tighter and Youngmin's blunt nails digging into his skin. Donghyun awards him with a low groan and a tug of his hair, and he feels the elder man smile against the kiss, deepening it and slipping his hands underneath the thin material of his button down.

 

Making out pressed against the wall of the club's bathroom isn't exactly the best and is less than sanitary (imagine the amount of people who have fucked in here... gross), but Donghyun mentally tells himself to screw it and just go with it, because Youngmin's mouth is trailing down his jaw and his neck, and he's desperately trying to catch his breath, threading his fingers through dark hair and pulling his bottom lip into his mouth.

 

"Do you wanna go back to my place?" Youngmin's voice is husky, and it sends a shudder down Donghyun's spine when he sucks lightly on the spot right behind his ear. Donghyun, mustering the stablest voice he can, hurriedly mumbles a word of approval, bringing Youngmin's lips back to his in need. The elder man smirks and takes Donghyun's hands in his, lips still connected, hungry for more.

 

They can't keep still during the ride home in the taxi, constantly reaching out to play with the other's fingers or inching closer to plant chaste kisses down the other's neck. Donghyun holds back the urge to climb into Youngmin's lap right then and there, fighting against it only because they're in a taxi and he doesn't want to do anything stupid before they reach their final destination. It's almost like Youngmin can read his mind, because he's pinning Donghyun against the window and kissing him again, one hand running down his thigh and the other intertwining with his. Donghyun silently hopes the taxi driver won't kick them out before Youngmin's place comes into view.

 

Donghyun only properly finds out just how rich Youngmin is when they're in the elevator, riding all the way up to the top floor, thirsty for each other's touch. It's a penthouse. A fucking penthouse. Youngmin lives in a literal, fucking penthouse, with glass panels surrounding his living room and a whole swimming pool in the balcony. Even greater? He lives alone. Ha.

 

Youngmin wastes no time leading the both of them up to the bedroom, throwing Donghyun onto the mattress before taking off his jacket and removing the white t-shirt clinging onto his body. The younger man groans, way too satisfied with the new exposure of skin, immediately hooking his arms around Youngmin's neck and moving their lips together in sync. He feels the elder man's fingers expertly unbutton his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and tossing the article of clothing down to the laminated floor. Donghyun finds some kind of strength to switch their positions, placing his legs on either sides of Youngmin, finding himself unable to keep his hands off the latter's body.

 

He rests his forearms on Youngmin's shoulders, grinding down on his crotch and biting his bottom lip hard. Youngmin's palms move up and down his bare back, his fingers squeezing his sides lightly and his plush lips ghosting over the vast expanse of his chest, peppering light kisses down his neck and his jaw and his collarbones. A small, breathy whine comes tumbling out between Donghyun's parted mouth as Youngmin starts palming his already hard member through the fabric of his jeans. The elder man's hot mouth is marking his skin like a holy grail, one hand holding his hips down and the other undoing the button and the zipper. Donghyun wants to  _scream_.

 

Youngmin pushes him down, pulling his jeans off and connecting their lips together again. He shifts down until his cheek is against Donghyun's thigh, mouthing up his cock slowly. The younger man thinks Youngmin looks so pretty like this, with stars in those dark eyes and his tongue laid flat against his clothed dick. Donghyun whines again, reaching out to run his fingers through the latter's soft, soft hair. Youngmin looks up at him, gliding his tongue across his lips, his fingers already tugging at the waistband of his boxers. Donghyun gets the message and pulls them off, tossing it to the floor.

 

Youngmin looks way too glorious at the sight, running his index down his shaft, teasing at his hole. "Can I jerk you off?" he's asking quietly, searching for an answer in Donghyun's eyes. "I wanna see that pretty face when you come for me."

 

Donghyun sounds a bit too eager. "Do whatever."

 

Youngmin proceeds to drag his fist slowly down his cock, and Donghyun doesn't really fucking know what exactly to focus on —— the feeling of Youngmin's rough palm against his twitching cock, or the way he has his bottom lip pulled into his mouth and how sexy he looks from this angle. He can't help but let a quiet whimper leave his mouth, his hand gripping the white sheets. He gasps when Youngmin suddenly picks up his pace, jerking his fist faster, his free palm spreading his legs wider and squeezing the flesh of his thigh. It causes Donghyun to elicit a long moan, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back onto the pillows.

 

The younger man's breath gets heavy, and his grip on the sheets get tighter as Youngmin lightly squeezes the girth of his cock, his tongue darting out to lick at his tip. Youngmin hums, a sexually charged breath leaving his lips before he squeezes the girth again, slightly harder this time. Donghyun feels his stomach coiling, the all too familiar sensation pooling in his gut. He purses his lips into a thin line and comes, spurting all over Youngmin's palm. He's panting, and it doesn't help when he opens his eyes to a sight that could potentially make him come again.

 

Youngmin was licking his spunk off his palm, looking so sinful with lust in his eyes, dipping down to lap up anything he missed from his stomach and his dick.  _Too much._ Donghyun feels like crying.

 

He pulls Youngmin up anyway, taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking lewdly, causing Youngmin to hiss and swallow his saliva. His own erection is painful, constrained in denim, and looking at Donghyun suck his fingers so vulgarly made him harder, if it was even possible to get even more aroused than he already was three minutes ago. Youngmin hurriedly unbuttons and unzips his jeans, leaving them to pool at his ankles. Donghyun lies flat on the bed, and Youngmin places his legs on either side of his head, supporting his weight on the bedframe.

 

Donghyun teases, tracing the outline of his erection for a good few moments, until he hears Youngmin whimpering and pulls the waistband of his boxers down, just enough to allow his cock to spring free and lay flat against his stomach. Donghyun swallows his saliva, wetting his lips as he wraps his slender fingers around the erection. It's hot and heavy in his hand and he strokes it gently, earning a low groan from the elder man. If he had to choose who makes the hottest sounds out of all the boys he's touched, Youngmin would come in first. Not a shocker.

 

"Fucking hell," Youngmin mumbles, profanities tumbling out of his mouth in a rushed manner.

 

Donghyun boldly takes his whole length in his mouth, dragging his tongue alongside the underside of his cock, eliciting a satisfied, shaky moan from the elder man. He hears Youngmin gasp when the head brushes against the back of his throat. Donghyun is pretty much positive his throat will be sore once the sun rises in the morning, but it's not as if he's not hoping to get luckier. His throat doesn't have to be the  _only_ thing sore in the morning.

 

Youngmin fucks his mouth, grabbing a handful of Donghyun's dirty blonde hair and pushing his head to meet his thrusts. Donghyun looks up to see the latter's eyes shut tight, moaning from the back of his throat leaving him feeling rather accomplished. He could be less than bothered about the stinging pain at his throat and the drool leaking from the corners of his mouth if it means being able to see Youngmin in a mess like this —— knuckles turning white from gripping the bedframe, lips parted from the immense pleasure, thighs tensing up. He's so fucking hot.

 

Donghyun pulls away and pumps his cock, earning a long, guttural moan from Youngmin. He's proud of what he's managed to do when the elder man comes into his palm. Donghyun glides his tongue up his palm, lapping up his spunk and looking up at Youngmin through his lashes as he sucks his fingers clean. He sees Youngmin's pupils dilate, a low groan leaving his lips.

 

Youngmin shifts and dips down to kiss him, a clash of lips and tongue, so rough and sudden that their teeth nearly crash. He swallows Donghyun's moans, hands roaming around his torso, his arms, caressing his face and brushing his hair out of his eyes. They make out for a good two minutes before they're both panting and desperate for air, and Youngmin pulls away, rummaging through his bedside drawer for the bottle of lube and the condoms.

 

He coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube, kneeling in front of Donghyun and teasing at his hole. Youngmin pushed his index in, and he looks up to search the latter's eyes for somewhat like a sign to go on. Donghyun hadn't been sexually active for about a month or so, but he remembers the initial feeling —— always strange, on the edge of uncomfortable, but Youngmin's curled finger dragging down his prostate is enough to make him see stars and cause a whine to escape his lips. He whimpers when the elder man starts picking up the pace.

 

Donghyun spreads his legs wider, and then came a second and third finger, scissoring and stretching him open. He curses, taking a sharp intake of breath. Youngmin gently kneads his thighs in hopes of easing the pain, and then there's emptiness, which leaves Donghyun in a breathless mess, somewhat mourning at the sudden loss of friction.

 

While he  _patiently_ waits, Youngmin lines himself up and rolls a condom onto his member. He turns back to Donghyun and carefully slides himself in, giving more than enough time for the younger man to adjust. It's a huge difference. But it's not like he's complaining.

 

Youngmin leans down to press his lips against his neck. "Tell me how you want it," he whispers harshly.

 

"Just fuck me, Youngmin," Donghyun practically begs. "Please."

 

It causes the elder man to smirk. He pulls out almost all the way before slamming back at a fast speed, sending Donghyun's nails digging at Youngmin's arms and throwing his head back. Youngmin maintains his pace, and if he wasn't already the biggest douchebag around here, he starts pumping Donghyun's cock again. The younger man lets out a clear and high sound, halfway between a moan and a whimper.

 

It's ridiculous how much it turns Youngmin on.

 

He especially can't help the pride that pools in his stomach hearing how vocal Donghyun is, seeing how he's wreaking havoc and pleasure. Donghyun is one shameless man, easily letting lewd moans and loud groans elicit from between his pretty lips, reaching out to place his hand over Youngmin's on his cock to increase the speed. Youngmin complies his pleas wordlessly.

 

One of his thrusts grazed Donghyun's prostate, causing his back to arch and his eyes to roll back. Suddenly Donghyun is pulling him down by his arms and kissing him, heated and fast-paced and needy. Youngmin is panting when he pulls away, pinning Donghyun's hands against the bedframe.

 

His thrusts slowed down after a while. Donghyun had came all over his stomach.

 

"Wait," Donghyun stops him before he's about to pull out. "I want to—  _ah_ , ride you."

 

Jesus Christ.

 

Youngmin flips their positions, letting Donghyun settle down on his lap. The younger man fully sits down, a soft, quiet gasp leaving his mouth as he starts grinding down on Youngmin's dick. His hands are tightly holding onto the latter's shoulders, the feeling of Youngmin's palms gently pushing his hips faster making him dizzy all over again. He knows his lips are busy scattering kisses on his neck, followed by some marks that's sure to be questioned, but Donghyun was very much too caught up in the amount of pleasure to properly acknowledge it.

 

"S-Shit," he whines, threading his fingers through dark hair. A gasp leaves his mouth when Youngmin's palm comes into contact with the flesh of his ass, squeezing it lightly. Donghyun moves faster, wrapping his arms around Youngmin's neck and pulling him closer. He feels his stomach coiling again, and he comes a few seconds later, his thighs trembling and his chest heaving heavily.

 

Youngmin pulls out, letting his hands trace the curves of Donghyun's figure, gently kissing him and wiping the sweat on his forehead away. He cautiously interlaces their fingers together, resting his forehead against Donghyun's.

 

"You're so good," Donghyun tells him breathlessly. "Fuck you, Im Youngmin."

 

Youngmin chuckles softly. "Well, Kim Donghyun," he presses a chaste kiss to his swollen lips. "You're welcome?"

 

Donghyun lays beside Youngmin, one arm wrapped around his torso.

 

"You know I know you're from Yonsei, right?" Youngmin asks him after a while. It causes Donghyun to jolt, sitting up and frowning. "You didn't know? Donghyun, now you're the dumb one here. Is it even possible that  _I_ don't know who  _you_ are?" The younger man blinks, scrunching his nose and hiding his face behind his hands. "Oh. And I know about your...  _list_."

 

"Youngmin!" he shuts him up, and it takes him aback when he hears the said man laugh. "It's embarrassing."

 

"It's not if you're in  _my_ list," Youngmin takes his hands away. "Of  _Men I Would Fuck More Than Once_. Even better if you're the only one in the list."

 

Donghyun looks up at him. "You'd do this again?"

 

"I'd be dumb if I wouldn't."


End file.
